


I told you I'll make you say 'wow'.

by nahiwagaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Bratty Miya Osamu, Bratty Sakusa Kiyoomi, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Frotting, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn with plot i think, Rimming, Smut, omigiri, osaomi, sakuosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahiwagaan/pseuds/nahiwagaan
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Osamu are acquainted through several people. They keep hearing from people that they're gonna get along as they somewhat share the same personality, but little did they know, they can't stand each other as they like annoying the other for gratification and just for the fun of it.Then one day, Kiyoomi specifically asked Osamu to personally deliver the food he ordered from the latter's restaurant for reasons the Miya doesn't know. And you know what comes next.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I told you I'll make you say 'wow'.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing stuff like this. Anyway, I was feeling under the weather but this idea won't leave my brain so I just had to write it.
> 
> Jump aboard the osaomi, omigiri & sakuomi ship ;-)
> 
> PS: This is not proofread and not beta-ed. Lol!

We were at the top floor of SKS Building inside Kiyo’s office as I dropped off his special order from my restaurant. He specifically asked to have it delivered by me personally for reasons I don’t know. Don’t get me wrong though. The man sitting comfortably in front of me is hella attractive and hot. The dress shirt hugging his muscles perfectly as he bites down on the quesadilla I had made.

“Mmhmm,” Kiyo grumbled, a little bit seductively for my liking.

_This man knows what he’s doing and I don’t like it._

“I feel like I’m invading your personal time,” I stated, feeling a little bit hot.

_Jesus christ. How can one not be turned on when you’re looking at Sakusa Kiyoomi eat the food you made with so much pleasure? I need to get out of here._

“Can I go now?”

I can feel his eyes boring into my skull when I asked him if I can take my leave. I don’t even know why he’d be bothered by the fact that I’m going, but well, it seems like he is. When I looked at him, it felt like all the air in my lungs has been sucked out.

“Fuck,” I silently whispered.

The Ice Prince is looking at me with such a sinful stare. Honestly, scratch that. It was more like a mix of desire, passion, frustration and annoyance. I noticed his stare drop to my mouth and that made me gulp.

Kiyo and I knew each other through my twin as they were mates from their internship. When we were introduced, we only exchanged glances and nods. We were civil, but we weren’t exactly friends either. I was even surprised he’s friends with Atsumu and Shoyou as those two were the complete opposite of Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi’s more reserved—quiet, brooding and likes to be alone. He’s probably introverted like I am, but one thing’s for sure though: we both are big brats.

There are a lot of times when people told us that we have the same personality, but not many know that because we are kind of alike, we tend to clash most of the time. It’s not that we have full blown arguments or some shit like that. We just fling back little jabs here and there. I guess we get some kind of gratification when we annoy the other. Maybe it’s just me, but I really like it when he gets all moody and when he gives me a look that tells me I stirred something in him. And oh boy, thinking about that right now gets me so hot.

I’m not even going to deny the fact that there are times I fantasise about him. I mean, fuck, that’s Sakusa Kiyoomi— hotshot brainy CEO with a body sculpted like a greek god and legs for days. In times when I get sexually frustrated, imagining his heavy body pinned up on the wall with his hands exploring my back and legs hugging my waist while his mouth is on mine, his breath in tatters, gets me so bad. Making me release with quickness _hands-free._

But it’s all just a fantasy for me. Not that I don’t want it to happen, it’s just that I don’t see that happening ever at all. Colour me surprised though ‘cause that might change now.

I went here only to deliver the food he ordered and I was actually expecting to hear some sarcastic retort about the dishes or about the clothes I’m wearing, but I thought wrong.

I’m dumbfounded as to why we’re suddenly making out inside his office. One moment I was asking the raven if I could take my leave and then in a flash, I saw the taller walk towards me, clicked on a button using a remote for something I don’t know the use for then smashed his mouth on mine.

It took me a couple of minutes to regain my composure and bring my brain back to reality. “Woah there, Tiger,” I said breathless, pushing him away for a bit. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Kiyoomi let his left hand fall on my neck whilst his right brushed his hair upward as he breathed a frustrated sigh. “I’m tired of you eye-fucking me, Miya,” he said as he looked down on the smaller and hushed the latter when he attempted to speak with a wave of his hand. “You think I don’t know how much you want me?”

_Well, you’re right about that. I do want you, a fucking lot, but I won’t admit that and give you the satisfaction._

“That’s big coming from someone who was caught by Komori masturbating to a shirtless beach photo of mine,” I revealed, as a grin creased my face. I take over the dominance he was carrying earlier whilst he’s still reeling from the revelation that I know what he did.

With every step I take, he takes a step back. Seeing him this in this state, so flustered, turns me on, and honestly, I actually kind of want to see him lose his mind more with my presence.

When the back of his leg brushed the end of his desk, I press him down to let his weight fall on it. I grabbed his jaw to open his mouth, leaned down and whispered, “You want me to fuck you so bad, don’t you?”

The hot puff of air I released whilst whispering gave Kiyoomi the shivers. Feeling him react with every little thing I do stirs something animalistic inside me, but I try to turn it down. _Now’s not the time._ I glanced at Kiyoomi’s eyes instead, but I was met with an equally lustful and hungry stare.

“Bold of you to assume I’d let you top, Osamu,” he said as his lips curled upwards. This time his fingers were playing with the hem of my shirt, teasing me with tiny brushes of his cold knuckles on my skin. “But I’m a very versatile man, so fuck me then. If you’ve got it in you.”

Fuck. This cunning man really knows how to fucking press my buttons. He knows I don’t like defeat, let alone in challenges. If earlier I was trying to drown out my urges, then this time, I’d let it flow freely.

“You asked for it,” I stated, as I shot him a smirk. _Oh, the things I’d do to you. I'm gonna make sure to make you say 'Wow'._ “It’d be rude of me not to comply, your highness.”

I close the distance between our bodies and eagerly kissed the sinful man sitting in front of me— open-mouthed at first. I take his weight away from the desk and directed him to a dim corner of his office, never breaking the kiss. When his back lightly hit a wall and our bodies clashed, Kiyoomi lowly let out a moan. As he huffed out another moan when I started moving my hand on his arms and chest, I took that as a cue to enter his mouth. It started as a gentle brushing of our tongues, still trying to familiarise with each other. Kiyoomi deepened the kiss when he tilted his head sideways and brought my face closer to his.

“Well, aren’t you just too eager?” I teased him, softly grazed my knee to his crotch and felt his hard-on. “Will you look at that? The Sakusa Kiyoomi got the hots for me.”

Who would have thought that I’d be able to fucking get this asshole riled up like this? I was expecting him to bite back from my teasing, but he just slipped his hands underneath my shirt and roamed it. When his cold hands reached the top of my shoulders, he started kneading it from top to bottom, sometimes letting his hand reach my ass. I know he wants a reaction out of me, and I gladly gave him one when he peeled my shirt off swiftly and stared at my body. His fingers now fiddling with the button of my jeans, waiting for me to allow him to unbutton it.

“I never pegged you to be the type to wait for orders,” I chuckled. I mean I even expected him to try to take control but it never came. “Maybe because you’re at the top of the ladder, you’re trying to find someone domineering on your sexual desires huh?”

I must have struck a nerve because what I just said riled him up. He pressed my body on his and started moving his hips onto mine as he lets out low pants. “Fuck, do I even have to do this by myself?” he asked as he holds my waist for balance. “You fucking suck, Miya.”

Don’t get me wrong. I really want to take him now, but I like to see him beg for me.

I remove my hands from the wall, unbuttoned my jeans, let it fall on my ankles and freed myself from it. Once that piece of clothing was taken off, Kiyoomi quickly traced my abs and the v-line downwards just stopping above the hem. When I pressed my groin on him, he lolled his head backwards and I started kissing his neck and softly biting it. “Don’t worry I won’t mark you.”

I was about to trail more kisses down to his chest when he tipped my chin to face him. He kissed me again, but this time it was more needy—yearning for more. I felt his hand slither under the hem of my boxers, traced my sex lines and my clothed cock. He was about to go down on me when I stopped him, earning myself a confused glare from the eager raven. “What the fuck? Seriously?”

“Not so fast, mister.” I took a half-step back and knelt to undo Kiyoomi’s belt and let his slacks drop over his hips to his ankles, tapping his calves to tell him to step out of it. I hover the tent that formed in his boxers and started kissing & licking his thighs while squeezing his toned ass. He must be trying to stop himself from moaning as I feel him flex his legs. Well, if he’s trying to keep it in, what else can I do but to let him release it? I moved back eye-level over his hard member and looked up at him as I see him eyeing me with so much anticipation. Never removing my gaze on his, I lick the outline of his clothed hard dick and saw him roll his eyes back, snagging his lips between his teeth.

This time, I pull down his boxers, rolling it off in a swift motion and swivelled him around. If he won’t give me the reaction I want, then I ought to make him do it involuntarily. I kiss the base of his spine, just right before the curve of his ass starts. I trail my fingers on the insides of his thighs, making him spread it wide open for me. When I gave his thighs wet kisses once again and sucked on it, Kiyoomi finally let out a moan. “Jesus,” he whispered, tugging the ends of his dress shirt and fisting it.

I lightly bit his left butt cheek as I slap the other with my free hand. Kiyoomi gasped when I spread his cheeks and buried my face on his ass, slowly licking the entrance of his hole. It twitches for a bit while I drag the flat of my tongue up and down, lapping at it like a dog drinking water, with my hands still lightly brushing the bottom of his legs up to his abdomen.

The sounds that Kiyoomi makes when I lick his asshole does something to me. It turns me on more, making my dick harden. Not that it wasn’t earlier, it was just a bit flaccid. “Fucking shit. Don’t stop,” Kiyoomi says in between moans. “Ah— Stiffen it and rub in circles.”

I make sure to follow his request and stiffened my tongue. I pull apart to gasp for air, my hands found its way up to his chest, rubbed his nipples with my wet fingers as he arched his back on me. I slapped his butt cheeks once and ran my teeth lightly along the curves and lightly nibbled it. He kept pushing his back on me, telling me indirectly that he is flared up with need—he’s desperate for friction, missing the muscle pleasuring him.

I spread his asscheeks once again and licked his hole in circles but this time I gently pushed my tongue inside, my head bobbing up and down.

“Ahh— fuck!”

“Osamu,” he screams my name with so much passion. “Christ! That’s so-ah!”

He helps me spread his cheeks to give my mouth more access, licking it in a hurried manner, sucking and spitting on it. “Damn, you like it so much huh? You’re being loud. Your employees might hear you.”

“Who cares if they hear me? I’m fucking enjoying this, so—” Kiyoomi admitted in syllables, his hand pushing my head further as I press my tongue inside his sweet hole once again. “I don’t care. I’m their boss anyway. Ah-it’s so fucking good.”

Kiyoomi’s breath is now ragged, trying to fill up his lungs with more air but fail to. I can feel him clench, indicating that he’s almost there. “I’m close,” he informs me. Being the annoying jerk that I am, I slowly pull away from him as I press my body on his back, letting him feel my hard cock on his ass.

Now that he turned around to face me, he was trying to give me daggers but his glazed eyes preventing him to. “Did you just fucking stop right before I come? Are you into edging?”

“You can only cum when I tell you so, Ice Prince,” I said as I send him an impish smile.

“If you say so,” he retorts, pushing me to another corner as my back met the cold wall sending shivers down my spine. “Now what do you want me to do?”

I let out a low laugh as I wasn’t expecting him to ask me what he should do next. _Is this even the real Sakusa Kiyoomi?_ The Kiyo I know would not dare ask. He’d just _do._

“What _do_ you want?”

“I really want to blow you. I want to suck your fucking dick right now.”

It was a mistake looking at Kiyo’s face when he said that ‘cause I saw how fucking aroused he is—eyes dark and lips twitching in anticipation. As much as I don’t want to admit it, Kiyoomi’s lewd sounds and how his body reacts to my touch gets me so fucking hard and horny. His eyes are still on mine when he slowly knelt down, pacing it with how he was mapping my upper body with his hands. He quickly tore his gaze away from me when he was eye to eye with my very visible bulge, a smirk forming on his lips.

Gaze returning on mine, he started drawing circles on my clothed firm cock as he slowly inched to the spot on my boxers soaked in pre-cum. “God! You make me fucking crazy, Osamu. I’m gonna fucking suck you dry.”

Kiyoomi started palming the contour of my erection, my prick twitching hard against the confines of my underwear. He’s now giving light kisses near the area of where the hem of my boxers start and whisked it off. I was so fucking hard that my cock bounced into the air. “Wow. Of fucking course, you’re big.”

“You sound like you don’t like it.”

Kiyoomi just gave me a lazy shrug and stared at me. The tip of my cock glistening, with the beads of pre-cum dripping down my shaft. Kiyoomi held the base, thumbing the pre-cum, gathering it near the head, sucked and slurped it. “Oh fuck!”

The movement made me card my fingers through Kiyoomi’s perfectly tousled curly hair. Gripping it tighter once his lips envelop the tip and swirled his tongue near the slit. Kiyoomi started to crash the tip of my member on the inside of his cheeks and I grunt at the sensation. “That girth.. That must feel so good.”

Kiyoomi’s dirty talk is not helping me while half of my member is inside his mouth, making my dick spasm for a bit.

“I wonder if you can take me in fully”

“Wanna try and see?”

All this time, Sakusa was looking up at me, never breaking the stare unless needed. He shifted from his position, preparing himself to envelop me fully. His grip at the base tightened for a bit, earning a moan from me as he started taking my full length deep in his throat.

“JESUS CHRIST,” I groaned and rested the back of my head against the wall. It felt so fucking good. Mind-blowing good.

I felt him laugh over that and it sent pleasing pulsating vibrations to my spine, making my grip on his hair tighter. He started bobbing his head up and down, taking me in deep, while his hand grip my ass and play with my sack.

“Kiyo! This is ju—”

I look down at him again, yanked his head so he could look at me. When our eyes met, he fucking gave me a smirk. This fucking jerk.

“Cum for me, Osamu.”

“If you can make me.”

He gave me one last look before he started doing wonders with my member. I’m not even going to deny that he was going to make me cum, but I can’t. Not yet.

I can feel his hot moans, his ragged breath, his pants and it’s sending me unexplainable joy and pleasure. When I opened my eyes, I saw him running his palm on his length as white hot liquid shot from him.

_I told him he can’t cum unless I tell him. Then what the actual fuck is he doing touching himself?_

I thrust in his mouth while he was taking me in deep, choking him for a second and saliva dribbling down his throat. “You fucking jerk! That was fucking dangerous.”

“Didn’t I tell you I will tell you when to cum?”

“You were fucking making it hard for me to control my orgasm, Osamu. You ARE fucking hot.”

“Get on that table and spread your legs for me. Quick.”

Kiyoomi quickly got on his desk, a few documents flying away because of the force. He isn't used to bottom, but who cares if he’s gonna take in the length and the girth of Osamu’s penis?

I noticed that Kiyoomi isn't used to being _exposed_ but he still did it for me. I quickly turned off that switch in my head and focused on how I’ll _punish_ Kiyoomi for cumming before I even said so.

I closed the distance between us and kissed Kiyoomi with urgency—with so much passion, both of us clawing and gasping for air. As the raven already came, I noticed how sensitive Kiyoomi is with every graze of my skin on his dick when we make contact, and that gives me an idea how Kiyo can make it up to me.

I knelt down for a bit to lick Kiyoomi’s hole. “Fuck me, please,” Kiyoomi pleaded, voice raspy. I bit back a smile and sucked his dick and gave it a pop after a few pumps, obviously stimulating a hypersensitive Kiyoomi. “Please, I need you.”

I grabbed Kiyoomi’s dick once again, placing a firm grip at the base and placed my own erect penis on his and rubbed it together.

“Fuck! I need you in me, Osamu!” I can see the colour forming on Kiyoomi’s neck to his ears.

_He must be so embarrassed asking that from me._

I hover and bend over Kiyoomi and ran my fingers through his now messy curls. I pull back his hair, tugging it so he could face me and kiss him. “Why? Doesn’t this feel good?”

Sakusa drops his head down because of the pleasure he feels right now, idly tracing the curves of my biceps as I hold his legs apart.

I feel him tighten his grip on me, finding my wrists and hips bucking, when I started rubbing our cocks together with a faster rhythm. “Fuck, Miya! I’m close!”

I felt warmth creep up from my toes to my legs until my waist. Heat also pooled in my stomach, signalling that I’m also near. “Let’s do it together, Kiyo. You ready?”

We were desperate for our release, racing for it, that we started bucking our hips wildly against each other while I hold our members in place.

“Aaacck—”

It was Kiyoomi who came first. He slumps his body on his desk, sweat dripping on his chest. He lets out a small laugh and smiled at me, calming his nerves from the high that happened just now.

“You haven’t came yet?” Kiyoomi jerked his head in the direction of my aching cock waiting for a release. “Fuck my mouth then.”

We switch positions and I’m now the one sitting on his desk with legs anchored on his shoulders as he sank down to his knees. He palmed my massive erection and spat saliva on it, giving me a sloppy top. Then he started to lick my shaft, the sides of it, from the base to the tip and sucked on my balls. “Thrust into me now.”

I grabbed a fistful of his hair and started thrusting into his warm, wet slack mouth. God, he was even taking me in fully even with this. I hastened my pace as I feel the heat that pooled in my stomach creep up my spine. He must have felt it too as he prepared to swallow my release. _Jesus fuck._

“Just come in my mouth. I’m okay.”

I pulled my dick out of his mouth almost completely and slammed back in, hitting the back of his throat. I tried holding back my release for the third time but I couldn’t anymore as my orgasm hit me like a fucking truck as I grind my teeth together. I kept slowly thrusting into his mouth before gently pulling out my hypersensitive cock. Kiyoomi swallowed almost all of my release, also thumbing the cum that dripped down his mouth, sucking it back.

_God. That’s an image I’m gonna have a hard time forgetting_.

I was too focused in my orgasm that I just realised that Kiyoomi came again as I felt stickiness on my legs.

“Well, who got sucked dry? Big words, Sakusa. Big words.” I tease him, as I clean myself with the wet wipes he offered me. As I turn back around, I smiled at myself, content with my performance today.

After we cleaned ourselves, the mess we created and got dressed, we were enveloped by an awkward silence with the scent of sex wafting through the air and the tension like it’s electrified.

I grabbed my bag after dusting non-existent dust on my shoulders and gave him a nod. I left his office wordless and breathless. I don’t know what’s gonna happen next, but one thing’s for sure: I won today.

_Pero tangina. Babalik akong restaurant na amoy tamod ako._

* * *

Once Osamu was out of his office, Kiyoomi slumped further down the sofa inside his office. He doesn’t know what came over him and why he risked his _friendship_ with the better Miya for an hour of non-penetrative sex.

That was the best fucking orgasm in my life though. I may have lost with Osamu, but I guess, in some ways, I still won.

Fuck. I need to sort my life and get my shit and feelings in order.

FUCK THIS.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
